Tobey's Sadness
by TheMasked-Trickster
Summary: Tobey's been depressed ever since he found out Sid's girlfriend and her brother were working for Kong Li. Why? It was Sid's girlfriend, he didn't know her brother...or did he? WARNING: YAOI! OCXTobey Barnue REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Three Delivery or any of the characters from Three delivery.**

**Warning: This is YOAI!**

talking: "Blah."

Thinking/flashback: _Blah_

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Sid, Sue, and Tobey had found out that Chris and Lian were working for Kong Li. Tobey, for some reason, was taking it the hardest. Everyone was worried about him. He stayed up in his bed all day and rarely ate any food. One day, Sid finally snapped, "What's your problem? It was my girlfriend that turned out to be working for him!"<p>

Tobey slowly lifted his head from his pillow and stared at Sid. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, while his cheeks were sunken in from his lack of food. Sid started to feel worried and uncomfortable under Tobey's stare.

"Sid..," He turned away, "You wouldn't understand." Tobey's head fell back into the pillow and no one had spoken to Tobey about it since.

* * *

><p>Until the day Tobey came down from his room to Wu's Garden, no one had seen him. He had heard a familiar voice and he wanted to know what was happening. As he walked into the room, he saw her. Chris was in a defensive stance. Her short black hair had the same orange stripes in it, and she was wearing her usual attire. A black t-shirt, black capris, and black chucks.<p>

When she saw him, her eyes lit up with recognition and she made a time-out sign with her hands.

"I didn't come here to fight. I just needed to deliver a message to Tobey."

She held up a note in her hands and slowly walked over to Tobey.

"Tobey! Don't trust her! She obviously wants to do something to you," Sid yelled.

Chris shook her head and bowed to Tobey. Then, she handed it to him and backed away. Tobey opened the small letter and began to read. His eyes widened as he read on. His eyes filled with tears and he suddenly crouched down onto the floor.

His arms wrapped around his head and he continued to sob. He completely lost the emotionless facade that he had when he walked down. Even though his voice was hoarse from crying he was still able to push out some small sobs. He ran back up to his room and you could hear the door close with a loud "SLAM!"

Chris' shoulders slumped and she slowly walked out of Wu's garden. She turned to Sid with sad eyes and said, "I'm sorry, and tell Tobey that That Person has been all mopey and sad ever since that day."

She closed the door. But just before she left, you could make out a small tear in her eye.

Finally, Nana couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to Tobey and Sid's room to ask him what was wrong. Sid and Sue followed, wondering what Chris was talking about. As Nana entered the room, Tobey was still in the same position as he always was.

"What is it," he was face down in the pillow so that his voice was muffled. It was heart breaking to see.

"Tobey, I thought that we could talk about what was bothering you so much."

"You wouldn't understand, Nana. I'm sorry."

She closed the door to the room and climbed up the small ladder to Tobey's bed. As she sat down next to Tobey she said, "Try me."

She smiled at him as he lifted his head with a hopeful spark in his eye. He began, "It all started when I had to deliver to Chris and Lian's house alone..."

* * *

><p><em>Tobey saw a crack in the road that would make an awesome jump. He narrated as he rode toward it, "The Tobester is riding toward a twenty foot jump. Is he gonna make it? He's getting closer! He jumps!...HE LANDS WITH PERFECT GRACE AND PRECISION!"<em>

_Then, Tobey noticed that the sweet and sour chicken that Chris had ordered was still flying it the air! He jumped to catch it, but it fell two inches away from his hands. His heart plummeted as he saw the bag tip over and spill a few of the contents._

_"Awwww! Why did this have to happen?"_

_He shoveled the chicken that didn't fall on the ground back into the bag. He thought outloud, "It'll just make Mr. Wu's cooking even better." He noticed that the jump was right in front of the house he was supposed to deliver to. So, Tobey quickly parked his bike and ran toward the door. He knocked on the door and there was a soft shuffling noise inside._

_The door opened to reveal Lian. He was wearing a new outfit today, Tobey was surprised he noticed and that he blushed. Lian was wearing a brand new, pure white V-neck and black, tight fitting, skinny jeans that were faded at the bottoms. The skinnies fit perfectly on his muscled legs._

_Lian's eyes widened, "Oh yeah, you work at Wu's Garden. You're...Tobey, right?"_

_"Ye-yeah, That's my name! I'm Tobey! I work at Wu's Garden!"_

_Tobey blushed at how he just repeated everything Lian had just said. He shoved the bag into Lian's hands and turned toward his bike. "Wait a second! I still have to pay you know!" Tobey's blush intensified and he started laughing as he turned back around._

_"Wow, Lian, you could have had a free meal if you hadn't reminded me! Ahahahaha!"_

_"I guess you're right. I won't remind you next time, Tobey," Lian smiled._

_Lian removed the chicken from the bag and opened it. He was snapping his chopsticks while Tobey stood there, waiting for the money. Lian walked back into his house but didn't close the door. He came walking back with the chicken on a plate. Tobey was about to say something when Lian leaned forward and placed a piece of chicken in Tobey's mouth._

_"Tobey, you're kinda cute," Lian whispered into Tobey's ear and caused said boy to freeze and nearly swallow the chicken in his mouth. Lian's smile turned into a smirk. He licked some sweet and sour sauce off of Tobey's lip and handed him the money. Then, he just slammed the door._

_Tobey's mind finally processed what had just happened...and his face almost burned off. He wanted to yell at Lian through the door but all that came out was, "U-uwawawawa? Y-yo-you p-pervert!"_

_Tobey looked at the money to make sure that he was given the proper amount. What was wrong with him. Tobey's heart was racing, his hands were sweaty, and his face was hot._

_He kept mumbling to himself as he got back onto his bike and rode away. He kept thinking to himself how he was seventeen now and he should have a car. Then the thought of what happened with Lian crept back into his mind. He swerved and just barely caught himself before he fell to the ground._

_"Dammit. I need to ignore it! Why did he do that?"_

* * *

><p><em>It happened again two days later, and again, and again. Lian ordered food every two days, like clockwork. Tobey hadn't told anyone what had happened. He could just here Sid making fun of him for it. Lian was just so intoxicating. Tobey couldn't help himself. Of course, Lian hadn't done anything after that first time.<em>

_Today, Sid was on a date with Chris and Sue was working on a private project. So, he had no choice, but to deliver the drinks and sweet and sour chicken. He blushed at the memory. All he could do was hope that Lian wasn't home. If he was, he knew he would spaz out again._

_A thought popped into his head that made his eyes widen. The thought of Lian and him kissing. He couldn't believe that he thought of that. He wanted to feel his lips on Lian's. To run his hands through his long black hair. He tried to push the thought away. But then, he rammed into the jump._

_Tobey went flying, along with the food. He pushed out his hands and landed with a loud thud. He felt his hands and knees getting scraped on the ground. He glared at the bags that were on the ground, completely dumped out. "Mr. Wu isn't going to like this."_

_Tobey looked up to see a car pulling into Lian's driveway. It was a sleek, black Ferrari Tobey blushed as the doors opened and Lian stepped out, oozing sex appeal He was wearing black dress pants, shiny black shoes, and a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned down to the bottom of his rib cage. His black tie was loose and shown in contrast to his pale skin. _

_His mouth was in the shape of an "O" as Lian looked at him. Lian's eyebrow was cocked and he was smirking._

_"Hey, Tobey. Still working at Wu's Garden?" He asked._

_Then, he glared at Tobey's hands. He fast walked to Tobey and pulled him up by his arm. He studied Tobey's hands. Lian dragged him into the house, after locking his car and parking Tobey's bike on the sidewalk. When they were in his house, Lian slammed the door and Tobey's mouth dropped to the floor._

* * *

><p><em>The house was amazing on the inside. The light seemed to be a sensual crimson. There was a cherry wood hearth with a mirror just above it reflecting the couch. There was a burning fire in it. There were two red, wing-back chairs on either side of the black couch that Tobey was now sitting on.<em>

_Tobey whispered, "Toto, we're not in China Town anymore."_

_Lian left the room and came back with a small white box and a wad of cloth. As he opened it, Lian grabbed Tobey's hand again. He turned it over to the scraped palm, and gently kissed it. Tobey's face lit up like a red, neon sign. Lian smirked and continued rummaging through the first-aid kit. Tobey saw him pour alcohol on a rag. He hissed from the pain as Lian gently rubbed his scraped hands._

_Lian handed a strange ball of black cloth to Tobey. Tobey unfolded it to reveal a pair of black, knee high shorts. Lian pointed to a door, "Change in the bathroom. I still have to bandage your knees."_

_Tobey blushed and walked into the bathroom. He locked the door and thought, 'Ohmaigawd ohmaigawd! I'm in his house! He's got a freaking fireplace! How the hell does his house set the mood like that? Breath, Tobey, breath!'_

_Tobey looked at his knees. They were scrapped but only one was bleeding. It didn't seem like a lot of blood so he ignored it. He walked back out and sat down on the couch. Lian was sitting on one of the chairs. When he saw Tobey, he smirked. He knelt down to clean his scrapes. Tobey hissed as Lian cleaned the scrape on one leg. But on the right, Lian paused. He smirked at the confused Tobey._

_There was a trail of fresh blood going down Tobey's leg, down to his ankle. Lian lifted up Tobey's foot, causing the bleeding boy to blush. Tobey's heart started to beat faster as Lian said, "We should clean this up. I can't use a towel, that would stain. So... Maybe?"_

_"Wh-what are you doing?"_

_Tobey's question was answered by Lian's lips making contact with the blood. Lian started to slowly trail his tongue on his leg. Tobey let out an involuntary moan. He covered his mouth, shocked. It didn't look like Lian noticed. So Tobey stopped moving, until Lian made it to the scrape. His tongue swirled around it and he started to suck on the wound._

_Tobey's knees buckled and he shivered with pleasure. Lian stopped and placed a bandage on the scrape. He looked up at Tobey and smiled._

_"All done," He said._

_His face faded to worry, "Tobey, do you feel all right. Your face is red."_

_Tobey shook his head and thought, 'You made me shiver'_

_Lian put his forehead to Tobey's. Tobey looked at Lian's lips. He really didn't know why he wanted those lips. He thought, 'If I did it just once...' Lian felt pressure on his lips. Tobey was kissing him? The onesided kiss ended. Tobey blushed at the shocked expression on Lian's face. Then, Lian's eyes got a hungry predator look in them._

_Lian licked his lips and lunged at Tobey. Their lips connected in an electric spark. Lian was on top of Tobey, the couch was the perfect size. The kiss was smooth and tender. Lian played his tongue inside Tobey's mouth, making the other shiver. Tobey gasped for air as Lian's hands traveled down, feeling every area of skin._

_Tobey moaned as Lian's hands reached his starving erection. Tobey blushed, his eyes were dilated from lust. His moaning increased as Lian devoured his neck. "Mm...ha...Li...Lian...fwah!...ha...huff"_

_"Shhh. You're moans are making me harder. I won't be able to control myself."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay. So That's the end of the prologue. I'm pointing out, Nana isn't getting all the details of their...ehem. So. Review if you want me to continue! It is my food!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sweet. I'm back, and I am very happy with all the reviews I got! So, continuing. XD At first, it was going to be a lemon, but I decided that Tobey shouldn't just do that right away. Lian has to work for it!**

**I don't own Three Delivery or any of the characters from Three Delivery.**

**BTW: This is going into full flashback mode, so I'm making it seem like real time.**

**You do get to see flashes of Lian by himself though! X3**

**Warning: This is YAOI!**

talking: "Blah."

Thinking/flashback: _Blah_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong>_

_Lian licked his lips and lunged at Tobey. Their lips connected in an electric spark. Lian was on top of Tobey, the couch was the perfect size. The kiss was smooth and tender. Lian played his tongue inside Tobey's mouth, making the other shiver. Tobey gasped for air as Lian's hands traveled down, feeling every area of skin._

_Tobey moaned as Lian's hands reached his starving erection. Tobey blushed, his eyes were dilated from lust. His moaning increased as Lian devoured his neck. "Mm...ha...Li...Lian...fwah!...ha...huff"_

_"Shhh. You're moans are making me harder. I won't be able to control myself."_

_**End Recap...**_

* * *

><p>Tobey whimpered and his face was an even brighter red as he heard Lian's words. "L-l-l-li-LIAN! That's to...dirty...D-don't...ah...Stop it!"<p>

Lian smirked into Tobey's neck, "Don't what? Don't stop it? Sure."

Lian's tongue circled around Tobey's jawline. Tobey moaned but pushed the older boy away. He whispered, "I'm not ready for this."

Lian's eyes widened slightly, but he soon reverted to smirking, "All right."

He leaned back on the couch, helping Tobey up. Lian went back to bandaging Tobey's knees.

* * *

><p>When he'd finished, he sat down next to Tobey. He smirked and wrapped his arm around Tobey's shoulders, "Hey, Tobey?"<p>

"Y-yeah?"

"You want to go on a date tomorrow?"

"I-I-I!"

"Unless," He lifted Tobey's chin to face him, "You just _don't_ like me?"

Their lips were centimeters apart. Tobey could feel Lian's breath. He was being pulled in by those dark brown eyes. He practically melted in Lian's warm touch. Lian pulled away, "You've just been playing with my feelings?"

Tobey blushed, "NO! I do like you."

Lian pulled Tobey close, "You do? You'll go out with me?"

Tobey stuttered, "Y-y-yes! I'd love to go on a d-d-date with you."

"That's great. I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll pick you up at eight. Where do you live?"

"Um, Wu's Garden?"

"All right, I'll see you at eight."

Tobey nodded and picked up his pants. He walked toward the door with a confused expression on his face. He was about to leave, until Lian stopped him, "I'll drive you there. I wouldn't want you to get hurt again."

"Um, okay."

Lian opened the passenger door for him, like a gentleman. When Tobey was inside the car, Lian closed the door and sauntered to the other side. He smirked as he slid into the car gracefully. Tobey gulped, this guy was like the guys in those old shows Nana watched. Wow.

* * *

><p>They drove in silence, Lian smirking. He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other sitting on the armrest next to Tobey. Tobey blushed when he noticed he was staring. But, he couldn't help it. Lian was so handsome. He was everything a girl could dream of...<p>

And for some reason he was asking Tobey on a date? Tobey frowned, "There is no way he's serious."

He was about to call Lian on it, but then the car came to an abrupt stop. Lian frowned, Tobey looked at him in shock. Lian looked into into Tobey's eyes. Tobey shivered as Lian cupped his cheek. Lian leaned forward and captured Tobey's lips.

Tobey let out a soft whimper, and melted into the kiss. Lian slowly traced Tobey's jawline with his finger. The smaller boy shivered at the contact. Lian pulled away at the perfect time, leaving Tobey breathless. He smirked and whispered, "I'm always serious, Xiao Tù zi." and he started up the car again.

Tobey was frozen in place. He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. He shivered, "W-wow."

* * *

><p>Tobey blushed as Lian opened the door for him. Lian's ever present smirk was giving him shivers, but in the good way. Something about that smirk excited him. It was like quake riding, all the time. Tobey stepped into Wu's Garden, only to have Sue and Sid rush at him.<p>

"Where were you!?"

"I-"

"We've been calling you for the past hour!"

"You-"

"Answer us already!"

"He's been trying!"

Everyone flinched. Tobey looked at Lian with wide eyes. This was the first time he'd heard the man raise his voice. He was glaring at the twins, before continuing, "He was with me. Tobey, maybe you should check your phone."

Tobey nodded and reached for his phone, only to realize he was still wearing the shorts Lian gave him. Lian held out his pants to him. Tobey mummbled a thank you. He searched for a few moments before saying, "It's not here."

Lian looked thoughtful, "Perhaps...it fell out of your pocket when you fell off your bike?"

Sid broke in, "You fell off your bike?!"

Sue asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, guys. See," Tobey did a few stretches, but when he bent his legs, he winced. Lian picked him up like a bride.

"You shouldn't be doing that. I just patched you up, so of course you're going to be sore. Here, I'll carry you to your room."

"Lian!"

"Nope, I insist."

Tobey blushed, but knew there was no arguing with him. So, he sighed as Lian carried him up the stairs and into his bunk. The twins left the room, wanting to confront Tobey when the man was gone. Lian smirked when he heard their footsteps fade.

He slowly ran his right hand through Tobey's hair. Tobey blushed when he felt Lian's hand trace his eyebrows. His hand made it to Tobey's chin, and he pulled Tobey into a kiss. Tobey's face was red as he felt Lian's tongue in his mouth. His blush increased when he felt drool leaking down his chin.

Lian pulled away and slowly used his tongue to trace Tobey's lips, and Tobey whispered, "Don't do that! It's..."

"I can't help it if you taste delicious, Xiao Tù zi."

Tobey blushed and looked away. He tried to hide his already burning face.

"Xiao Tù zi, I'll see you later. Hm?"

"Y-yeah."

"Perfect."

Lian smirked and left the room. Tobey blushed as he listened to Lian's soft steps as he walked down the stairs. When the sound faded away, Sue and Sid walked in.

Sid was the first to speak, "What was that, Tobey?"

Tobey felt smug at that question, "Your girlfriend's older brother. Or did you not listen to her when she introduced him to us?"

Sue smirked, Sid's face turned red, "That wasn't what I meant, Tobe."

"Really?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, yeah. I uploaded another. I'm so happy so many people reviewed asking for more. I hope you like this. Sorry it's so short, though. Don't worry, I'll work on more. But...<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW.**

**REVIEEEEEWWWWW!**

**That is all. I wrote this while listening to _Gasoline_ by Britney Spears. I don't know why. It just worked. Weird Right? What was I saying..? Oh yeah, REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW WWWWW!**


End file.
